Yours, Truly
by SpeakingOfInfinity
Summary: It's now or never. Demi/Selena One shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is the first one shot I've written and actually published so I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's so short, but leave me a review and tell me your thoughts? Also, I am working on a multi-chapter story right now to post sometime in the future.**

* * *

July 14th marked yet another day she stayed without me meaning for it to happen. I'd scream at her, pour my heart out, tell her to leave, and she'd show up at my doorstep again. I couldn't even count the number of times this had happened. It wasn't healthy, and I knew it. But I could not let her go, as hard as I tried. Something about the warm color of her eyes and the safe smell of her skin had me addicted. Every time I attempted to walk away it ended up in us falling together, being together, in all the wrong ways. This wasn't what I wanted but I couldn't stop now. We didn't work like that, and honestly we never had.

She pressed herself against me and moved the stray hairs away from my face. Of course, I let her. I always did, even when I shouldn't. Her hands started to gently play with my hair and I closed my eyes for a second. It's funny how it was so easy for us to pretend that everything wasn't complete mayhem, maybe because it felt like in the moment, it wasn't. I attempted to breathe but I felt like she was suffocating me, even simply lying next to me. I had never been so infatuated with anyone the way I was with her. It wasn't love only because I was too scared to admit that I had trouble letting it happen. I knew I hurt her every day that I pretended, and it killed me. "Demi... stop." I begged, opening my eyes to look into hers. I had seen the look on her face many times before, but I wouldn't let it affect me. No.

"Selena, how about you fucking stop? Why can't we just be together I'm sick of all this bullshit! I keep thinking that you'll open your eyes and see how much I care about you, how this could so easily work. You're so afraid that you won't let me in and you can't stop messing with my fucking head. You tell me you want me to leave and then you want me to stay. We have sex and you act like there's nothing you could ever want more but then it's this every damn morning we wake up next to each other. Make up your mind because I can't take this anymore." She sat up in the bed as her voice cracked on the last word. "Tell me now if this isn't what you want. Just be honest with me for 5 minutes." I stared at her for a long moment before I grabbed her hand and used the hand that wasn't holding hers to touch her face. A single tear slipped out of her eye and I quickly wiped it away. All I could do was admire her beauty, even when she cried I'd get so caught up in it that I'd forget she even asked me a question. I broke our eye contact and exhaled through my nose, not saying a word. It was my fault. It wasn't like this in the beginning. More tears escaped her eyes and she nodded, in an understanding motion even though she did not understand at all. I held her hand tighter and caressed her face softly. "I love you." She whispered. I glanced around the room, trying to find anything at all to distract me. I felt sick at once, like I was going to pass out. I hated every second of this. "I know the way you feel about me, I can see it. You can't tell me that what we had was a lie. Selena, I know us. I know you." She tried with desperation in her voice, but I was frozen still, unable to respond or react. The air seemed to get colder and she spoke up again, this time seeming exhausted, done, and damaged overall. "I'm sorry for falling so deeply and madly in love with you. I'm sorry that you won't give yourself a chance to feel the same, when I know you do somewhere inside. You are the most beautiful human being I have ever laid my eyes on, and I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. Whenever you're ready, and if you ever are, just promise me you'll let me know. I won't throw us away. I need you more than I need myself."

Her words hit me like a bullet and this was the part where I cried. I absolutely despised breaking down in front of her because it just proved that she was right. She didn't touch me even though I could tell that she wanted to wrap me up and tell me it would be fine. It wouldn't be though.

Skip the tears and she rose to leave me. We were more or less an utter train wreck. Something inside me snapped and I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. I stood and kissed her so intensely that she barely had time to realize and my hands found their way to her waist. I thought we'd lose ourselves like we always did but she pulled away ever so slightly. I listened to her heartbeat and felt the way her lips brushed against mine. I heard the sound of her breathing and tried to memorize it as best as possible. I could not bear to think that I may not hear it again, that I wouldn't be able to feel her again. She untangled herself from me and took another step towards the door. For a moment I didn't think she'd look back... then she did. Her eyes tore at my heart as they screamed goodbye. I tried to stop the voices inside my head as they broke loose and yelled at me. She turned the knob and walked away while I stood in the same position. The door took longer than it should have to shut, but when it did I finally gave in and stopped shutting out my thoughts. I love you too, they said.


End file.
